Thank you for the meal
by KenpachiHisagi
Summary: A Grimmjow x Ichigo cannibalistic story. I wrote this for an Iron Fic contest at an anime convention, and lost. But was told it was disturbing and I quite liked how it turned out. Yaoi, slash, death. Not a lemon, at most a lime but rated M for death, cannibalistic themes, and well, sexual conduct.


Ichigo could feel his spirit energy surround him as he ran toward the familiar spirit energy. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that he missed the blue haired espada as much as he did.

The excitement, he noticed, that was flowing through him was a different type of excitement than normal. This one seemed like the kid that he optained by reading the yaoi books under Yuzu's bed.

His body moved quickly as he reached Grimmjow. Of course, the first thing that the espada did was attacked Ichigo; he did owe him after all and wouldn't allow himself to lose once more.

In his lstate, Ichigo wasn't able to call out his bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. When he noticed this, Grimmjow frowned. He hadn't expected to hit Ichigo with Pantera on the first strike.

But as the blade slid across Ichigo's, now bare, chest he couldn't help but grin. What a lovely sight! Blood flowed down Ichigo's body and started pooling at the obi belt staining his beautiful skin a crimson color.

Grimmjow couldn't resist his urges to taste the multi-raced man's blood. He had had human souls, quincy souls, hollows, and shinigami; but never had he had a combination of all.

It was sweeter than he expected; not coppery like most peoples. The sweetness was intoxicating and he couldn't help but lick it all up; his saliva helping to heal the wounds.

Ichigo groaned, his hormones increasing and his body weakening. Without saying anything, he soon found himself being stripped and his thighs sliced open to allow more blood to be lapped up. This pain seemed to turn him on more than anything else could. He felt as if he was in heaven.

But with an espada involved, you can't be in heaven; only hell. Ichigo would soon realize this to be the case when he felt his skin being sliced down to the bone.

He tried to get away, but had lost too much blood by this point to be able to do more than scream. And even that was starting to grow quiet.

One more. . . Twice more. . . Thre times. . . His thigh was cut open and a chunck of meat, flesh, and blood was pulled off.

Grimmjow licked his lips and brought the raw piece of meat to them. Before he took the first bite, he sniffed the cute. It smelled as Grimmjow imagined that heaven would smell like.

He certainly wasn't disappointed with the taste. It was almost like the meat of a pig but didn't have that gamey taste like most animals had.

Ichigo was finally able to catch his breath; Grimmjow had taken so long to eat his meal that Ichigo's new powers, that he achieved in squad zero, allowed him to heal enough to close the open wound, but leave the bone bare.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Ichigo yelled at the man that just ate part of him.

"Me," Grimmjow tease, "what about you, Kurosaki? Getting an erection while being eaten."

To add to his point, Grimmjow gripped the buldge in the hakama pants. Ichigo groaned and threw his head back while biting his lips. Grimmjow smirked and loosened the pants up enough to reveal the hardened flesh.

Once again, he licked his lips and bent his head down. He had never eaten a dick before, or sucked one for that matter. He was afraid that he'd gag. But the mix-breed was so delicious that Grimmjow wanted to devour his entire body.

As soon as the warmth hit the hardened appendage, Ichigo bucked his hips. A bad move on his part, as he soon found out.

Once the head hit the back of Grimmjow's throat he bit down hard.

The scream echoed across the area and Ichigo closed his eyes. When he opened them once more he was pinned to a tree, his clothes intact.

He let out a soft groan as the espada kissed him on the neck, biting down softly. Ichigo blinked and took in his surroundings. It was the area that he had followed Grimmjow's spirit energy to and he could still feel where he had been sliced open.

But he was healed; his body felt better than it had before he arrived. So how?

"The stupid girl is good for something," Grimmjow answered the unasked question.

So Orihime had healed his wounds. But he knew that the girl wouldn't have allowed him to stay in Grimmjow's care. . .

'Ah,' Ichigo moaned to himself and stared at a pile of bones. It could have easily been that of Orihime's. But he couldn't bring himself to care. For now, all he wanted was to have his back scratched up by the tree from the force of being fucked. He wanted his nails to dig into the scared skin of Grimmjow's. And afterwards have his back licked clean of blood and continue once again. Hopefully he'd get to keep his body.

Although, he couldn't help but wonder what the meat of a human, dead or alive, would taste like.

"Ichigo!" a familiar voice called out as it called a summoning, "Bankai! Hakka no Togame!"

'Perfect timing,' Ichigo thought and the shine in Grimmjow's eyes showed he thought the same.


End file.
